Wireless networks and systems, such as wireless communication, broadcasting and satellite positioning systems, have been broadly utilized in modern society. Wireless systems are implemented with receivers which receive and process wireless signals. The receiver includes circuitry RF front-end as a portion of physical layer of networking. The RF front-end receives wireless signal as electric (e.g., current and/or voltage) analog RF signal, amplifies the RF signal and down-converts the amplified RF signal to IF (Intermediate Frequency) signals and/or baseband signals for further signal process, e.g., low-pass filtering, analog-to-digital converting, decoding, de-scrambling, demodulation, and/or inverse constellation mapping, etc. Thus, information, messages, data and commands carried in the wireless signal can be retrieved.